


Unfair!

by kaige68



Series: Odd Challenge drabbles [9]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 05:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve thinks it's unfair</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfair!

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Odd challenge](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/18986.html) at [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[**1_million_words**](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/), Gift Drabble for [](http://witchyemerald.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://witchyemerald.livejournal.com/)**witchyemerald**.

It was unfair that Steve had to get the fence fixed.

Okay, yes, it was his brilliant plan to line the side walk so that the pack of terriers (And really, who picked _that_ hair-do for the dogs? Steve kind of felt bad for them.) would be drawn to the 20 pounds of bacon. He knew that they would create a distraction letting Five-0 enter the house.

His plan worked. They got the evidence and the scumbag trafficker posing as a dog breeder.

Only… Steve didn’t count on twenty Dandie Dinmonts being able to take down a wrought iron fence.


End file.
